desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
You're Gonna Love Tomorrow
'You're Gonna Love Tomorrow '''jest pierwszym odcinkiem piątego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 28 września 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Marc Cherry, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Minęło pięć lat od ostatnich wydarzeń na Wisteria Lane. Gabrielle wychowuje dwie otyłe córki, Susan i Jackson są razem a Lynette wraz z mężem nadal prowadzą pizzerię. Na Wisteria Lane wraca Edie ze swoim nowym mężem. Streszczenie Produkcja ''You're Gonna Love Tomorrow zostało napisane przez twórcę serialu i producenta wykonawczego Marca Cherry, a wyreżyserowane przez Larry'ego Shawa. Zdjęcia do odcinka zaplanowano na 7 lipca 2008 r. Pierwszy odcinek w pełni wykorzystał pięcioletni skok, który został wprowadzony w ostatnich dwóch minutach finału czwartego sezonu. Opracowując piąty sezon, Cherry rozpoczęł burzę mózgów, aby odnowić serię. Pisarze mieli nadzieję, że skok czasu pomoże im również uniknąć powtarzających się błędów popełnianych podczas źle odebranego drugiego sezonu serialu, podczas którego mocno polegali na fabułach z poprzedniego sezonu. Cherry początkowo chciał wykonać dziesięcioletni skok, głównie po to, aby postarzać młode postacie w wieku młodzieńczym, aby otworzyć więcej możliwości fabuły. Pisarze zapewnili, że chociaż zmieniali okoliczności fabularne, postacie pozostały takie same przy minimalnych zmianach ich osobowości. Z tego powodu pisarze potraktowali premierę sezonu jako pilot, w którym, według Daily, scenarzyści mogli dać kobietom nowy popęd. Daily zidentyfikował postać Susan jako najbardziej przeżywającą, stwierdzając, że zrezygnowała z poszukiwania „bajkowego romansu” i jest emocjonalnie odległa w swoim nowym związku. Stwierdził również, że postać Gabrielle poradziła sobie z największą zmianą pod względem okoliczności, ponieważ nadal zajmuje się ślepotą męża i ich problemami finansowymi. Aktorka Eva Longoria musiała przybierać na wadze i nosić dodatkowe wyściółki ciała w nowej historii swojej postaci. Dana Delany stwierdziła, że jej postać, Katherine, która była przedstawiana jako antybohaterka w poprzednim sezonie, jest bardziej zrelaksowana po skoku czasowym. Jednak Delany wyjaśniła, że chociaż Katherine przyjaźni się teraz z innymi postaciami, ona i Bree staną się wrogami w wyniku ich partnerstwa biznesowego. Neal McDonough zadebiutował w tym odcinku jako Dave Williams, tajemniczy mąż Edie Britt. W wyniku pięcioletniego skoku wprowadzono kilka zmian w obsadzie. Rola Neala McDonougha została ogłoszona w lipcu 2008 r. Gale Harold nadal pojawiał się jako Jackson, nowe zainteresowanie miłością Susan, po krótkim występie w odcinku pod koniec czwartego sezonu. Role dzieci Scavo zostały przekształcone, aby odzwierciedlić ich nowy wiek po skoku czasowym. Charlie i Max Carver zastąpili Brenta i Shane'a Kinsmana odpowiednio jako Preston i Porter. Bliźniacy Kinsman pojawili się w retrospekcji w tym odcinku. Joshua Logan Moore został obsadzony jako Parker, rola, którą wcześniej grał Zane Huett, a Kendall Applegate dołączyła do obsady jako Penny, którą wcześniej przedstawiała kilka małych dzieci. W odcinku Flashforward pod koniec czwartego sezonu Kaila Say i Daniella Baltodano przedstawili się również jako córki Gabrielle, Juanita i Celia. Andrea Bowen, która zagrała jako córka Susan, Julie, odeszła z obsady, gdy jej postać wyjechała na studia pod koniec czwartego sezonu. Teri Hatcher wyraziła rozczarowanie decyzją producentów, ale Cherry oświadczył, że Bowen powróci w przyszłości. Joy Lauren, która przedstawiła córkę Bree, Danielle i Lyndsy Fonseca, która grała córkę Katherine, Dylan, również opuściła główną obsadę, chociaż ta pierwsza pojawiła się w premierze sezonu jako gościnna gwiazda. Ponieważ czwarty sezon zakończył się nieznanym miejscem pobytu Mike'a, powrót Jamesa Dentona do serii został zakwestionowany podczas przerwy. Denton oświadczył w maju 2008 r., że producenci nie podejmą decyzji o jego charakterze do połowy czerwca i że przygotowuje się do znalezienia pracy na wypadek rozwiązania umowy. Później potwierdzono, że wróci do serii. Zestaw Wisteria Lane, który znajduje się na zapleczu Colonial Street w Universal Studios, przeszedł zmiany w skoku czasowym. Garaż Bree został przebudowany na kuchnię testową w wyniku działalności gastronomicznej postaci. Ponadto wszystkie domy zostały odmalowane odważniejszymi kolorami, z wyjątkiem domu Gabrielle, aby odzwierciedlić sytuację finansową Solis. Obsada Przyjęcie Według ocen Nielsena You're Gonna Love Tomorrow obejrzało 18 684 miliona widzów i posiadało 11,4/17 akcji w oryginalnej amerykańskiej audycji 28 września 2008 roku. Odcinek obejrzano w 13 105 milionach gospodarstw domowych. Był numerem jeden w swoim przedziale czasowym, pokonując Sunday Night Football, Cold Case, Family Guy i American Data! na Foxie. Ten odcinek był najczęściej oglądanym programem wieczoru zarówno wśród widzów, jak i grupy demograficznej młodych dorosłych. Był to drugi najczęściej oglądany program tygodnia we wszystkich sieciach przez widzów w wieku od 18 do 49 lat, po Grey's Anatomy , i drugi pod względem oglądalności program w całkowitej oglądalności, po Dancing with the Stars. Od stycznia 2008 r. odcinek działał również lepiej niż jakakolwiek oryginalna transmisja serialu. Wyprzedził finał czwartego sezonu o dwa miliony widzów. W tamtym czasie odcinek był najmniej oglądaną premierą sezonu, spadając o pół miliona widzów z premiery czwartego sezonu Now You Know rok wcześniej. W Wielkiej Brytanii odcinek miał swoją premierę 22 października 2008 r. Oglądało go 2,39 miliona widzów, stając się szóstym najczęściej oglądanym programem w tym tygodniu. Odcinek otrzymał głównie pozytywne recenzje od krytyków. Tanner Stransky nazwał pięcioletni skok geniuszem geniuszu, dwukrotnie zwiększając nasz wgląd w świat tych kobiet. Nazwał historię Gabrielle prawdziwym obrazem macierzyństwa i pochwalił scenę, w której Carlos i Gabrielle dyskutują o jej niskiej samoocenie. Podobała mu się historia Dave'a. Ponadto Stransky nie był zaintrygowany historią Lynette. Skrytykował historię Susan, nazywając ją denerwującą. Odrzucił także sztuczkę pisarzy, która miała sprawić wrażenie, że Mike zmarł przez prawie cały odcinek. Matt Roush nadał odcinkowi literę „A”, stwierdzając: Przesunięcie opowieści o pięć lat nie tyle wymyśliło na nowo serial, ile go naładowało i odświeżyło iskrzącą mieszankę domowej komedii i intrygi. W swojej recenzji pierwszych dwóch odcinków sezonu Brian Lowry of Variety powiedział, że chociaż You're Gonna Love Tomorrow jest satysfakcjonujący i skutecznie ustanawia pięcioletni skok, drugi odcinek jest lepszy. Ken Tucker pochwalił skok czasowy jako odzwierciedlenie ambicji bohaterów i serialu, oceniając odcinek jako „B +”. Joanna Weiss dała temu odcinkowi mieszaną recenzję. Powiedziała, że skok czasowy okazał się sukcesem. To nie znaczy, że program jest idealny - nigdy nie był - ale jest lepszy i to wielka ulga. Rob Owen był pozytywny w swojej recenzji, zauważając, że pisarze dobrze poradzili sobie z pięcioletnim skokiem, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o fabułę Lynette. Komplementował komedię odcinka. Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer), Lyndsy Fonseca (Dylan Mayfair), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Zane Huett Parker Scavo) i Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo) opuszczają zwykłą obsadę. *Role dzieci Scavo są teraz przedstawiane przez nowych i starszych stałych bywalców serii, zgodnie ze skokiem czasowym. Charlie Carver i Max Carver wcielili się w role odpowiednio Portera i Prestona, Joshua Logan Moore gra teraz Parkera, a Kendall Applegate - Penny. *Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) zostaje awansowany do obsady w pozostałych rolach w napisach dla zwykłych aktorów. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo) i Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo) są nieobecni w tym odcinku. *Tytuł tego odcinka pochodzi od piosenki o tym samym tytule zawartej w musicalu Follies Stephena Sondheima. *Na imprezie, podczas karaoke, Orson śpiewa „Break On Through” zespołu The Doors. W 1991 roku zagrał w filmie „The Doors” jako Ray Manzarek, klawiszowiec i okazjonalny wokalista zespołu. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 501. *Odcinek obejrzało 18,68 milionów ludzi. Błędy *Opowiadanie otwierające mówi, że Susan opuściła szpital dzień po urodzeniu dziecka, jednak w poprzednim sezonie, kiedy dziewczynki odwiedzały Susan w szpitalu, mówią, że minęły 2 dni, odkąd Susan urodziła dziecko. *W szatni Gaby stwierdza, że Juanita ma zaledwie cztery i pół roku. Biorąc pod uwagę pięcioletni skok, Gaby musiałaby być już w ciąży pod koniec sezonu 4, co według Gaby nigdy się nie wydarzy. *Kiedy Susan wyłącza zasilanie Scavo Pizzeria, znak OPEN i kilka lamp nadal się świeci. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon piąty Kategoria:Premiery sezonów